


Taking Turns

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: (Sam is the wife), Breeding Kink, Collar, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, Wife sharing, small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Sam can hear everyone else talking to Liam downstairs, the voices of his little found family echoing through his and Q’s house as he gets ready for their night together. This night was a long time in the making and honestly, it’s a miracle that they were even able to find the time for the eight of them to be together like this without work or kids or Critical Role-related things getting in the way.He sits on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what this night is going to entail for him/
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel, Sam Riegel/CR Cast
Kudos: 25
Collections: Mon petit ami





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Breathtaken for the beta!

Sam can hear everyone else talking to Liam downstairs, the voices of his little found family echoing through his and Q’s house as he gets ready for their night together. This night was a long time in the making and honestly, it’s a miracle that they were even able to find the time for the eight of them to be together like this without work or kids or Critical Role-related things getting in the way. 

He sits on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what this night is going to entail for him, before starting to strip. His clothes are removed slowly before he’s standing naked in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom looking back at himself. Looking, he doesn’t know exactly what he’s done to deserve what’s going to be happening to him tonight. He’s not particularly pretty, too much teeth and lanky as all hell. And standing here like this, his… underwhelming package is on full display. The statistically below average length of his member twitches with interest as he thinks about what’s happening tonight. 

His hand hovers over his cock for a moment but doesn’t touch. Liam told him no touching himself while getting ready. So he gives another quick glance in the mirror before he starts moving around the room to get ready. His mind’s still stuck on the fact that the rest of his little found family is going to see him in something that he normally only shares with Liam — and occasionally Q if she asks him and his husband to share — and thought of them seeing just  _ how _ pathetic he is below the waist for the first time. 

He moves across the room to his dresser and starts with underwear. Slowly, he pulls open his underwear drawer and reaches for the pair of panties Liam told him to wear tonight. They’re the first pair that Liam bought for him after they started playing this type of game with each other almost a year prior. Gingerly, he stepped into the black lace, adjusting the fabric as it settles into place. It’s still amazing to him to be able to look down at his now-covered dick and think to himself that he can  _ almost  _ be considered big like this. How the fabric is stretched thin across his member, struggling to stay in place.

How it makes his package look like something that he’s never in his life been able to say before he started wearing these types of underwear. A word that you don’t normally use for his dick, but makes his face flush and his heart pound when he thinks of it.

He takes another deep breath before continuing in the process of getting dressed. 

Next comes his stockings. The pattern on them matches the design of the panties and has black ruffles across the top. He pulls the right one up to mid-thigh first, then the left. His garter belt gets pulled up next, the final piece of the set Liam bought him all those months ago. Quickly, he snaps the holdings into the stocking before reaching for and pulling on his bra. 

The black lace bra is the most comfortable one that Sam has found so far for this game that he and Liam play. It’s already got enough padding built into it that he doesn’t need to stuff, and it matches the rest of his underclothes almost perfectly. He stands in front of the mirror again, clasping the bra in place before taking a deep breath. Slowly sinking into the mindset of being Liam’s pretty little wife. He’s not fully dolled up yet. There are still another handful of steps before he’ll fully be ready to go downstairs. 

He steps away from the mirror, grabbing his phone as he does. The phone unlocks and he taps into the messaging app, bring up Liam’s name.\

_ I’m ready for you to join me, _ he sends before dropping down on the edge of the bed. 

Liam told him to send a text when he was dressed in his underclothes. When he doesn’t get a response, he starts to nervously run his hands along his thighs waiting for the older man to join him in the bedroom. He doesn’t have to wait long because a minute later the door opens and there standing is Liam. The older man closes the door behind him, dropping a small box covered in brown paper on the dresser, before pulling Sam to his feet. 

“Such a pretty girl,” he says with a kiss to his jaw, followed by one to his lips. “Hands and knees, Sammy.”

He scrambles back onto the bed and falls to his hands and knees in seconds, Liam’s hand presses briefly into his shoulder blades so his face is pressed into the sheets and his ass is presented to him. The older man pulls away, gathering what Sam presumes is lube from the nightstand and then something from the dresser. 

“We have some ground rules to talk about first, Sammy.” He nods into the sheets. “Everyone downstairs has already been told the rules for the night, and reminded of all the ground rules we talked about last Thursday, but I thought it would be fair to remind you of the rules again too.”

There is the telltale sound of a bottle of lube opening, accompanied by the sound of it being squirted out. A second later, Liam is moving his panties out of the way, then he feels the cool touch of lube and Liam’s finger being pushed into him. 

“Since I am so gracefully sharing my girlfriend with them, you are going to let everyone fuck you however they want. But you aren’t allowed to fuck anyone.” Sam nods again into the sheets, and Liam adds a second finger, drawing a moan out of him. “Why is that, Sammy?”

“I don’t have a dick to fuck anyone with.” As he says it, Liam’s hand settles over his package, rubbing across the lace briefly before pulling back and adding more lube to his fingers. 

“That’s right, sweetheart. You have such a nice clit, and I’m sure everyone here is going to love it. I’m extra sure that everyone, even the ladies, are going to enjoy fucking your cunt.” Liam’s fingers pull out again, and more lube gets added again. It’s starting to border somewhere on the edge of too wet, and Liam’s fingers start moving more in the way that he would finger a pussy — and Sam is arching back into it, reveling in the attention. “But Sammy, what’s the number one rule? Do you remember it, Princess?”

Sam shivers at the pet name, and into the sheets says, “Only you are allowed to cum inside of me.”

“That’s right, sweetheart, wouldn’t want my little princess to fall pregnant from another man, now would I?”

Sam feels his whole body shake with Liam’s words. The thought of the older man filling him up with cum and the two of them making a baby shoving him further down into the headspace he needs to be in for this scene to properly work. 

Liam adds a third finger and Sam loudly moans out his name. “I got you, Kitty, don’t worry. Can you tell me the rest of the rules while I get your pussy ready for my friends to fuck you?”

Sam lets out a heavy breath into the sheets, Liam’s fingers pulling out and quickly returning with even more lube on them. 

“I’m not allowed to cum until you cum, Daddy. If I do then you get to punish me.” He can feel even more lube be added in with Liam’s fingers, and start to feel the fabric of his panties start to soak through with it, as well as some of the extra lube running slowly down his thighs, “and I’m only allowed to call you Daddy tonight.”

“That’s right, Princess.” He feels one more glob of cool lube be poured in alongside Liam’s fingers, before they pull out and quickly he feels the familiar stretch of his favorite plug pushed in. Sam groans at the feeling, Liam’s fingers settling the fabric back in place, “Look at you, already so worked up that you’ve soaked your panties through, and make a mess of your thighs.”

Liam says it in such a matter of fact way, like he's soaked through his panties on his own and it has nothing to do with the half a bottle of lube that Liam used while opening him up. The whole thing sends a shiver through him, as Liam pulls him back to his feet. 

It’s quick to get dressed from that point with Liam’s help. The older man picks out a deep rich purple dress that comes to rest just above his knees. He stands in front of the mirror again, with Liam behind him, pressing kisses into his shoulders as the older man’s dexterous fingers quickly do up the buttons down his back. 

Next, his wig gets pulled into place, the soft brown curls, slightly lighter than his natural hair color, falling over his shoulder and framing his face. Liam carefully pins in bobby pins to hold the wig in place before pulling away to watch Sam put on his makeup. 

Sam is softly applying eyeshadow to his eyelids when Liam says, “I have one more rule for tonight, Princess.” Sam hums, and Liam presses into his back, one of his hands pushing under his dress and settling on top of his panties. “If anyone refers to this –” he squeezes and Sam groans, “as anything other then a clit, or calls you anything other than the pretty girl you are, then they have to wait longer to fuck you.”

Sam nods and Liam presses a kiss to his cheek before pulling away to watch Sam finish putting on the rest of his makeup. First finishing his eyeshadow, then applying his black eyeliner, making a wing on his left eye and then his right eye, carefully matching it to the other. Lastly, he slowly applies bright red lipstick across his lips, rubbing them together and making sure that it doesn’t smear onto his skin. 

His hands hover over his jewelry box, thinking that maybe he should put jewelry on for tonight. His finger traces over the edge of the wooden box, before thinking better of it. He doesn't want to lose any of the pretty presents Liam has gifted to him. He takes another deep breath, then another as he turns back to Liam.

Liam grabs his hand, a smile on his face, and twirls him, Sam slowly spinning as Liam guides him through the motion. 

“Such a pretty girl,” He presses a kiss into the corner of Sam’s mouth to avoid smearing his lipstick, then pulls away and says, “I have one more present, darling.”

He moves across the room, grabbing a paper-covered box from the dresser, before he guides Sam to sit down on the edge of the bed, placing the box into his lap. The box isn’t heavy, and when he shakes it, there is something that moves inside of it. He waits for Liam to nod, before pulling at the brown paper and ripping open the box. Inside, there’s a collar. It’s not the first one that Liam has bought for him — he has probably half a dozen, tucked away in a special box in the back of his closet, that his spouses have presented to him over the years, as well as another handful at Liam’s house — but this one is different.

This collar is the same rich black leather as most of his other collars are, padded with soft material on the inside, but the outside has an intricate patterned of small flowers stitched carefully into the leather. The real kicker is that in the center of each flower, there’s a tiny gemstone, sparkling as the lights of the room hit them. His thumb carefully traces over one of them, and Liam whispers, “Do you like it, honey?” the same way he does every time he presents Sam with a new collar. 

“I love it. It’s…” His thumb traces across the flowers, feeling the gems beneath the pad of his thumb. “It’s perfect.”

Liam smiles, “I have one more surprise, Princess. Then we can go join everyone else downstairs.”

The older man kneels down in front of him with a grunt and holds out his hand. Hanging from his finger there’s a name tag, ‘Little Princess’ written across the front of it. Sam reaches out for it, taking the cool metal into his palm and flipping it over. ‘Mine’ is the only thing written on the flip side of the silver. 

“Will you put it on me, Daddy?” he says, holding the name tag back out to Liam. The older man smiles, before grabbing both the collar and the name tag from Sam. Sam watches as carefully, Liam works the small metal ring onto the D-ring of the collar. It takes him a moment of fiddling before getting up off the floor and stepping in between Sam’s legs. Gingerly, he places the collar around Sam’s throat, slowly pulling the strap closed in place, and then testing with two fingers to make sure it’s not too tight. 

Once he’s satisfied with how it fits on Sam, Liam adjusts the collar, settling the name tag so it rests at the hollow of his throat. He pulls Sam to his feet with a smile, pressing a pair of feather-light kisses to Sam’s jawline. 

He then links their arms together, and starts leading him towards the stairs. “Come on, Princess, I would love for you to meet my friends.”

Liam leads him down into the living room, where the rest of their little found family is spawned out together on his couch. Matt has Marisha in his lap, the two of them holding their own quiet conservation. Taliesin is leaning into Matt, a hand on Marisha’s back, listening to their conversation, but not speaking. Laura and Ashley are on top of each other, laughing as they press into Travis. 

The coffee table is what surprises him the most. Spread across the wooden table is a collection of sex toys and at least a dozen bottles of lube — which Sam thinks is a bit overkill even considering the fact that he likes to have more lube than necessary when playing like this, three harnesses, and a couple of other miscellaneous things. 

“Hey, guys.”  _ It’s entirely unfair how casual Liam sounds right now, _ Sam thinks as the rest of his family turns their attention towards him and his husband, “This is my girlfriend that I was telling you about. Sammy, these are my co-workers.”

The game that they’re going to be playing tonight is pre-planned. They spent last Thursday night together talking about what they’re going to be doing to him in advance. The game that Liam wants to play with them: introducing them to his girlfriend that they’ve never met before and graciously letting them each have a turn with her. He and Liam have talked about it for a long time and it’s something that he’s been wanting to do for a while now. But it’s still breathtakingly weird. 

Sam lifts one of his hands up, unsure of how to start the scene, and just gives a shy wave. Travis is who his eyes land on first and he watches the taller man lick his lips in response. They each tell him their names, first and last, and that it’s an honor to meet someone who Liam speaks so highly of, and that they’ve heard so many good things about. 

“My name is Samantha — Sammy Riegel. Liam’s told me all about you guys, glad to finally put names to faces,” he whispers back to them once he has their names all floating around in his brain. He’s nervous and Liam must be able to tell because his hand starts rubbing soothing circles along his back. He’s grateful for the touch. 

There is a minute of small talk between them, Sam and Liam awkwardly standing in front of the couch, before Liam grabs his jaw and turns his head so they’re facing each other. 

“Okay, Princess. No more stalling, you get to pick who gets to fuck your pussy first, okay?” 

Most of the cast has a reaction to Liam’s words, but it’s Travis’ reaction that catches his attention again. The big man lets out a deep groan, closer to pleasure as the rest of the cast make a noise closer to shock. 

“Travis,” he says in a small voice and the big man seems shocked by this because he sits there wide-eyed for a second until Laura and Ashley push him to his feet. He takes a step forward, then he’s standing in front of Sam. He reaches forward and when Sam doesn’t pull away, he moves a strand of hair out of Sam’s face and Sam lets out a shaky breath.

“You’ve been keeping such a pretty lady from us, Lemur. I’m glad you’ve finally decided that she’s worth sharing.” Sam feels about ready to melt as Travis says the words and Liam pulls away from him. The loss of contact is almost disappointing, but it does leave his full attention on Travis. 

“Isn’t she just drop-dead gorgeous?” Sam can feel his cheeks turn bright red — he’s not, but it’s nice that they tell him he is — and he ducks his head down so his chin is on his chest. 

“She is.” Travis lifts his face back up, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I think she’d look even better bouncing on my cock. What’dya say, Liam?”

Sam lets out a deep groan and he can see Liam lick his lips from where he’s dropped down on the couch next to the rest of his family. “I think she’d enjoy that. Wouldn’t you, Princess?”

Sam is pretty sure he couldn’t talk even if he wanted to at that moment, gagged by the words filling the space. Instead, he nods his head, letting Travis manhandle him to the side of the couch that’s been vacated by the rest of their small family. Travis drops down into the cushions, pulling Sam down into his lap with him, the skirt of the dress spreading out around him. 

Travis’ hands move across his chest, slowly feeling him up. They squeeze at his breasts, delighted when he finds that the bumps on his chest have some solidness to them. From there, his hands slowly move lower, exploring the ‘new’ body in front of him. He traces along his ‘curves’, but never going lower than his waist. It isn’t until Sam is practically humping his leg that he finally flips the fabric of the dress up, reaching underneath. Travis’ eyes go wide when he reaches the fabric of what he’s wearing underneath. 

“You’re wearing panties.” When Sam nods again, flashing him a toothy smile, Travis is suddenly moving. Sam’s hastily pressed down onto his back, Travis moving between his legs and flipping his skirt all the way up to get a full view of what’s underneath. 

His fingers trace over the ruffles of the stockings, across Sam’s bare thighs then back over the curve of his package. 

“You’re so wet.” He rubs over the wettest spot on his panties, where he’s leaking pre-cum into the fabric, then lower still, leaving feather-light touches across the lube-slick panties. 

Sam bites his lip, his hands settling on his own chest, lazily squeezing at the padding of the bra, to draw more sounds out of Travis. “Daddy made sure I was nice and ready to be shared with his friends.” 

“Oh, really, so does that mean you’re ready to take me already?”

Sam nods and Travis pulls down his panties. It takes him a second with the garter belt still holding his stockings firmly in place, but then the panties are pulled off of him and he watches Travis throw them at Matt. He catches them and says something to Travis, but Sam doesn’t hear anything, just Travis’ heavy breathing as he starts to disrobe. 

His T-shirt is pulled over his head first, the fabric falling to the floor, then his jeans and boxers joining it in one go. Travis is already half-hard, his cock twitching with interest as he pulls Sam back so he’s straddling his waist. 

His eyes stay glued on Travis’ member as he’s moved. It’s large. Very large. His dick is still slowly growing as he works it to full hardness; Sam can guess that by the time it’s at full mast it will undoubtedly be at _ least  _ three times the length of his own member. As soon as he’s settled into place, he reaches down and wraps his fingers around it. Travis lets out a deep groan of pleasure and on the other side of the room, Liam tsks. 

“Travis didn’t say you can touch him yet.” Liam’s voice echoes through his head, and he pulls his hand away, settling both of his arms around Travis’ shoulders. “There you go, Princess. Wait until you’re asked.”

Travis’ pupils are fully blown now and Sam can feel his fingers circling around the plug. He nods and Sam moves one of his arms back down before he wraps his hand back around Travis’ cock. It’s warm in his palm as he slowly draws it to full attention. The size of it is the only thing Sam can really focus on, it’s huge and heavy in his palm. In fact, he’s probably bigger than a lot of the pretty toys that Liam and Q are fond of using on him. 

After a second, Travis’ fingers start moving the plug, pulling and pushing it so it finds its way to his prostate. Sam’s practically humping his leg again by the time he hears one of the numerous bottles of lube snap open. The plug is pulled from him, then it’s quickly replaced by thick fingers and the cool touch of lube. 

Despite just being opened up by Liam moments before, Travis still fingers him thoroughly. He works faster than he normally would, but nonetheless working each finger in until Sam is bouncing on four of Travis’ fingers, covered and dripping in lube, groaning and still begging for more. 

“Are my fingers not enough for you, Sammy?” Travis’ voice slams through him, and Sam whimpers. He’s already so full, he can imagine how his dick is going to feel in him.

Sam is panting and between breaths says, “Please, please–”

The younger man’s fingers pull free, then there is another bit of lube wiped across his hole, before Travis whispers, “You’re so wet for me. Are you ready to bounce on my cock?”

He nods against Travis and then he’s being hoisted onto his dick. No warning or hesitation. Travis pushes just the tip in and already he feels full. Travis is  _ so big _ . It’s a fantastic stretch as he slowly pushes further and further into him. 

For a second he thinks that Travis’ cock just won’t end, that he’ll just keep pushing into him until Sam just can’t take any more of the length into him. Then the larger man bottoms out and Sam is breathing heavily. He falls forward into Travis’ chest just trying to catch his breath and adjust to being so full. 

“How does he feel, Sammy?” Laura’s voice is smug and for a second he wants to choke back at her that she’s been selfish keeping him from having Travis’  _ very large dick _ fuck him before now. 

But Sammy hasn’t met any of these people before in this game they’re playing. So he very quickly thinks better of it, letting the feeling of being so full wash over him and breathing heavily against Travis’ neck.

He takes a moment to find some semblance of his vocabulary to be able to answer her, before saying, “He’s very big. It’s… I’m…” he doesn’t quite have the words or brainpower to explain it. He’s filled to the brim and already feels close to crashing over an edge he can’t crash over for a long while yet. 

After a minute, Sam rolls his hips experimentally to see how it feels and immediately both of them let out a deep groan. The next movements are mirrored by Travis, and both of them moan again. It continues like that, the two of them finding a messy pattern and eventually, Travis reaches under the dress again, letting his finger rub against the head of Sam’s dick. 

Their hips move together only a couple of more times with Travis’ fingers mirroring the pattern rubbing across the length of his member, before Sam calls out, “Daddy!”

Travis freezes underneath him, and Sam can feel the worry that he did something wrong coming off of him in waves. Liam is on him in an instant, pulling his head into his palms so they are facing. “What’s the matter, Princess? Is something wrong?”

“I’m gonna cum, Daddy.” Sam’s voice sounds small and Liam gives him a soft smile, relieved that nothing is actually wrong. 

“Thank you for telling Daddy. I appreciate it very much, but you’re not allowed to come until everyone else has.”

“I know.” Liam presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

“If you cum, I’m going to have to punish you.” The words send a shiver down Sam’s spine, and Travis’ cock twitches in interest inside him, sending another jolt of pleasure through him. 

“I know, Daddy.”

“I think a spanking is a fair punishment. What do you think?” Liam moves and presses into his back, knocking Travis’ hand away from his package and rubbing it. 

Travis is still underneath him, waiting for the okay from either Sam or Liam to move. When Sam nods to him, Travis’ hips snap forward seemingly without meaning to. Sam meets his movements and rocks into Liam’s touch. 

“Ten is a good number, I think. Ten slaps to the ass for every time you cum tonight.” Sam groans deep and loud at the thought of that. He’s not supposed to enjoy the punishments that Liam deals him, but that doesn’t stop him from writhing underneath Liam’s hand in both pain and pleasure every time that he slaps him. “Maybe we can break your record, Princess, for one night. I think my friends would really enjoy seeing you be utterly wrecked.” 

(Sam’s record for one night is nine times, on a night where Q and Liam double-teamed him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get there again, but he can  _ certainly _ try.)

“Travis, how does she feel? Is her pussy as good as I said it was?” 

Sam groans at the thought of Liam telling Travis about this — the thought of Liam telling all of their little found family about this. He shivers, snapping his hips forward into Liam’s hand, then down hard onto the larger man’s cock. 

“Her pussy is better than you said. She’s still so tight, and I mean, look at how good she takes it.” To prove his point he snaps his hips up into Sam and between that, Liam’s rubbing of his dick and Travis’ words he feels himself tumble over the edge, his cum spreading across Liam’s fingers. 

Liam doesn’t pull away from where he’s pressed against Sam’s back like he expected, doesn’t say anything about him being a bad girl, just moves his fingers into Sam’s mouth. He accepts the fingers without hesitation, lapping his cum up from the skin eagerly and when Travis stops moving under him, flashes him an expectant look. Hesitantly, Travis starts moving again and when neither he — nor Liam — protests he moves back to the fast pace they set earlier. 

It only takes a few more snaps of his hips before Travis is shuddering under him, and Sam can tell that he’s getting close to cumming too. Travis groans deep and loud, and his nails are digging roughly into Sam’s ass. He must not be the only one who can tell that Travis is close because Liam’s fingers pull free from his mouth, Sam whining at the loss of the digits and the saliva-covered fingers wrap into Travis’ hair before roughly tugging. 

“If you cum in  _ my girl _ , Sammy isn’t the only one that I’m bending over my knee and spanking when we’re done.” Liam’s voice isn’t much more than a growl, deep and guttural, sending a shiver through both him and Travis. 

Travis stills underneath him, pressing a rough kiss to his lips as, with Liam’s help, he lifts Sam off his cock. Sam whines at the loss, suddenly feeling very empty after being so delightfully full, reaching forward towards Travis as Liam holds him in place. His dress is wrinkled now, and Liam whispers into his ear, just loud enough for him to hear, “Such a good girl, look at how desperate you are to please.” Sam rubs back against him as he says it, he can feel that Liam is hard against his backside, and Sam takes a moment to rock back into it, drawing sounds out of him. 

Then Liam continues on, louder this time, “Do you want my nice friend to cum on your face, Princess?”

Sam lets out a pitiful whine, his head falling back onto Liam. Then he groans a long drawn out yes. In a matter of seconds, Sam is on his knees and reaching forward to take Travis’ cock into his hand. For a second, he wonders if he would be able to take all of Travis down his throat right now. Up close like this Travis looks even bigger, the member dwarfing his hand as he wraps his fingers around it, and he’s starting to really think about wrapping his lips around Travis’ dick. He licks his lips and leans forward taking just the head of Travis’ dick into his mouth. 

Behind him, he hears one of the ladies groan with pleasure and one of the guys (Matt, maybe?) say something obscene. He swirls his tongue around the head and across the slit once, then twice, before Liam’s fingers are in his hair pulling him back. His mouth pulls off of the dick with a pop, and both Sam and Travis whine at the loss. 

“What are you thinking about doing, Sammy?” Sam lets his head lean back so he’s looking up at his husband for a second, before licking his lips again. 

“I want to know if I can swallow him to the base.” He can hear Liam’s soft moan and watches as his eyes go dark thinking about Travis’ extra-large member fucking Sam’s throat.

Liam must internally debate letting Sam try it because he hums, his fingers running through the hair of the wig, silent for a moment. He reaches forward while Liam debates with himself, wrapping his hand around Travis’ monstrous length again. He slowly pumps along his shaft, drawing moans out of Travis as he does. 

“I don’t think the big man here will last long enough for you to try,” he answers after a moment — and Sam has to agree, Travis has one of his hands alongside Sam’s on his member, rubbing the flesh his hand isn’t covering, and the other hand braced on Sam’s shoulder. With every movement of Sam’s hand, his hips jerk a little bit more, and the moans that are escaping from his mouth grow louder and louder. 

“Will you cum on my face then, Mr. Willingham?” 

That seems to break something in Travis, a loud moan escaping past his lips, and Sam pulls his hand one more time across the length and quickly closes his eyes before he feels his face being covered in cum. He licks his lips, and they’re salty with the taste of Travis. Sam hums in pleasure, and then Travis is pulling Sam to his feet. 

“You were a very good girl for me.” He licks his lips again, the taste of cum filling his mouth, and Travis pulls him into a filthy kiss. It doesn’t last long, just a quick roughness, a bit of teeth and tongue and then he’s gone. Sam falls back into Liam, who runs two fingers through the cum that’s coating his face, then pushes them into his mouth. 

Sam hums around the saltiness of Liam’s fingers, before Liam asks him, “Who’s going to fuck you next, princess?” 

He looks over to the rest of his family. Travis has reclaimed his seat between Laura and Ashley and the two ladies are whispering to him. Marisha is still in Matt’s lap, but now one of her palms is resting on Taliesin’s thigh, rubbing slowly along the meat of his upper leg. 

“Marisha.” 

Everyone seems just the faintest bit shocked by this, Marisha most of all. 

“Me?” she says, stumbling off of Matt’s lap and over in his direction. Sam nods. “Why me?”

“You’re very pretty and could probably kill me if I did something wrong.” Sam licks his lips at the thought of Marisha being rough with him. 

“You like it rough then, Sammy.” Marisha’s voice rocks through him, deep and pleasant and commanding. Sam nods to her, and he can see Ashley saying something behind Marisha, but Sam isn’t listening, just watching Marisha take another step forward. 

“But I’m not going to be able to make you cum.” 

Liam laughs at that. “Her little clit can get back to its full pathetic size in minutes if you treat her right.” Sam shivers and feels his cock already starting to twitch underneath his skirt. “How do you want to fuck her, Marisha?” 

Sam watches as Marisha bites her lip, unbuttoning her pants as she does. “On her back.”

Liam gives Sam a look and Sam pulls away from him, falling onto his back on the couch and spreading his legs, hooking one over the back of the couch and hanging the other off the side. As he moves, his cock drags along the inside of his dress, the over-sensitive skin being rubbed by the rough fabric of the skirt and it’s almost too much and not enough at the same time. 

He groans and then Marisha is between his legs. She’s fully naked now, save for the leather harness wrapped around her pelvis with a moderately sized dildo resting in the device. Her tits are fully displayed now too. Perfect boobs with rosy red nipples peaked from the temperature of the room — or maybe the arousal from looking down at Sam presenting himself to her like this, he’s not really sure which it is. 

She flips his skirt up so his cock is on full display for her and the rest of their family. Her finger traces over the curve of it, before wrapping her palm around it and even her small hand swallows his member whole. He bucks up against her as her fingers rub along the head, and he’s almost shaking. He’s so sensitive right now that the feeling is bordering on painful, but her fingers feel so  _ good.  _

“You were right, Liam. Her clit is pitifully small. It’s a shame really, you’d expect a big girl like her to be able to at least make it to average.” Her fingers squeeze him and he chokes out a scream, he can feel his cock twitch in her palm, and Marisha notices it too. “Mmm, you like that, Sammy? You like it when I tell you how useless you are down here?”

Sam doesn’t realize he’s nodding until he hears the movement of his name tag clanking against the D-ring. Her fingers move fast, and after a moment Sam reaches towards her. 

The second that his hands reach up, both of her hands wrap around his wrists. She pushes her way up his body and pins them above his head. Her cock is rubbing against his and he tries to buck his hips up into the sensation. 

“No touching, Sammy. Keep your hands right here.” She lets go of her grasp on his wrists when he nods. There isn’t much foreplay after that, just the sound of lube being squirted, and the solid feel of her dick being pushed into him. “You’re so loose, Sammy. Look at how easily I was able to push into you.”

She stops once she’s pushed all the way in, her hands resting on his hips. She holds that position for a minute, continuing to tell him how wet he is and how easily he takes her. Then one of her hands leaves his waist, and sudden his whole body is filled with a jolt of pleasure as he realizes her dildo is also a vibrator. 

Sam chokes out another scream, already feeling himself getting impossibly hard again. It’s almost too much, the vibrations ringing through him — and then she starts moving. His mind goes blank, nothing more than him writhing underneath her as she moves into him, filthy words a steady stream from her mouth. 

The hand that was settled on his hip moves upward, gently squeezing at his chest. Sam doesn’t really feel anything when he’s squeezed like that, but it’s more the thought of his breasts being played with that sends a jolt of pleasure through him. 

She squeezes again, this time pairing it with her voice. “Oh, do you like it when I play with your pretty little titties?” She rubs across the stretch of the curve that the bra gives to his chest, and that feels just as good as the movement of her hips. Sam groans out a yes, nodding his head as he does. 

“You’re such a pretty lady. A pretty little clit,” her fingers ghost over the skin, “A pretty set of tits,” her fingers squeeze, “And you take my cock so goddamn well.” Her hips snap forward to prove the point. 

His fingers dig into the fabric of the couch, and Marisha says roughly, “Will you cum for me, Sammy girl?” 

Sam gasps out a sob, turning his head towards Liam and crying out, “Daddy?”

Liam nods once, saying deeply, “My little princess likes it when you rub her little clit.” Marisha moves one of her hands from his waist and wraps it around his cock, rubbing along the length of it. 

“Such a good girl, your little clit might as well be useless, but at least you take my dick so easily.” She slams down into him again, holding the position before rubbing her thumb along the head of his cock. He stutters again and his head looks towards Liam. 

Liam smiles at him and says, “The lady asked for something, Sammy. You should give her what she wants.”

Sam stutters at Liam’s voice and his dark eyes watching him from across the room. He turns his head back towards Marisha and her eyes are dark too. Her hips are moving at a brisk pace, his hands move up, and when she lets the movement happen, he pulls her down into a kiss. 

Marisha moves her hand into his hair and deepens the kiss. Her hand and her hips work in sync, snapping forward once, then twice, then Sam’s cum is spreading across her hand. Sam stutters under her, her hand pulls away from his dick. The vibrations continue to run through him and her hips snap forward another handful of times before she pulls out, falling back against the arm of the couch. 

Liam is on him as soon as she pulls away. Vaguely he can hear the rest of their family talking and can see Marisha moving away back towards where the rest of the cast is piled together watching. He feels a kiss being pressed into his forehead before Liam is helping him sit up. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Sam collapses against his chest, and Liam’s arms settle around his waist. He takes one deep breath, and then another. 

“I’m okay,” he mumbles into Liam’s neck, slowly catching his breath and letting reality come back to him. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Liam’s fingers run through his hair. “You can tap out if you want.”

Sam shakes his head and breaths out, “I want Taliesin to fuck me next.”

Liam’s fingers comb through his hair one more time, and he presses one more kiss to his forehead, before looking up towards Taliesin. “How do you want to fuck my princess, Taliesin?”

Sam turns his head and looks towards the younger man as he’s starting to undress, pulling at his belt. He contemplates for a moment before saying, “Can I fuck her throat?”

Sam lets out a moan, hips rolling and causing his dick to rub against the fabric of the dress again. It’s painful as it drags across the fabric, but it feels  _ fantastic _ .

Liam presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth, as there is movement behind him. Then Liam flips up the back of his skirt and his plug is pressed back into him. Sam groans into Liam’s neck and the older man whispers, “Gotta keep you nice and open, dear.”

Liam then moves him down onto the ground, so he’s kneeling between his legs facing outward, watching Taliesin, now fully naked, as he takes a step towards him. Taliesin isn’t big or small in the cock department. His dick is unquestionably smaller than Travis’ enormous cock and might be a tad bit smaller than Liam, but right now a mental game of ‘does Liam or Taliesin have a larger dick’ doesn’t sound like fun nor is it what’s actually on his mind. 

Right now he’s focused entirely on the way that Taliesin’s hand is slowly rubbing up and down his own shaft, bringing his soft cock to attention as he steps forward towards him. He hears someone say something in the background, but his mind is mostly focused on Taliesin — and what small parts of his mind aren’t on the younger man are focused on Liam’s solid weight behind him, his legs bracketing him and his hand combing through his hair. 

“Open up, pretty girl.” And Sam opens his mouth obediently, waiting for the younger man to make the next move. Taliesin pushes into his space, carefully working his half-hard cock into his mouth. The salty taste of pre-cum floods his mouth and he hums around the head. His tongue circles the skin, feeling the member grow in his mouth. 

Taliesin hums and one of his hands joins Liam’s, their fingers mingling in the wig’s — his — hair. Taliesin slowly pushes in deeper, letting Sam adjust as he does so, until his nose is buried in the patch of curls at his base. 

Sam can feel Taliesin’s dick pressing against the back of his throat. He hums around the member, his eyes falling closed at the feeling. He wasn’t expecting to get to suck anyone off today. 

Taliesin groans out, “How rough can I go, Liam?” His fingers trace along Sam’s cheek and across his jawline as he says it, his voice all chest, sounding closer to Caduceus’ voice than his normal one.

Liam’s fingers run down the back of his neck, tracing across the collar before settling with a firm grip on his shoulder, his thumb resting on the leather. “She’s very good with her mouth and can take a lot more than you’d think.”

Taliesin hums then slowly starts to move his hips. At first, he slowly pushes his cock across Sam’s tongue, then back down his throat. It’s painfully slow at first, Taliesin pulling almost all the way out then lazily pushing his cock back in. 

Sam whines around his mouthful of cock, waiting for Taliesin to pick up the pace. 

“You’re an impatient girl, aren’t you?” Taliesin’s voice vibrates through him, his words slamming into him like a freight train, unlike his cock that is still moving at the speed of a children’s mall train. 

“You have no idea just how impatient my little princess can be. She seems to be on her best behavior tonight.” Liam squeezes his shoulder as the words come out, his thumb still rubbing against the leather at the back of his neck. 

“I’d imagine she’s a brat when she’s not being pounded by every dick she can get her hands on.” Taliesin’s hips snap forward to prove his point,  _ finally _ moving in the way that Sam wants. 

Sam lets his jaw go slack, and Taliesin uses it to his full advantage, pounding hard and fast into Sam’s throat. Liam’s hand is running along his shoulder, a solid reminder that he’s there, watching him be used by his friends. 

“She’s the biggest brat I’ve come across, so needy and always wanting attention.”

Taliesin laughs as his hips continue to pound into Sam’s throat at a fast pace, using him how he sees fit. “You haven’t taken Matt to bed, Liam. He doesn’t know how to follow rules for the life of him.”

From the other side of the room, Matt whines in a complaint and both Taliesin and Liam laugh again. “Hopefully he can follow the rules tonight.”

“You could always also bend him over your knee and spank him if he doesn’t. I think Matty would enjoy that.”

Sam can feel tears start to form in his eyes; Taliesin’s set a brutal pace and is showing no signs of slowing down. He groans around his member and when Taliesin presses all the way in, resting with Sam’s nose buried in his rough curls. Sam tries to settle his jaw around the member in his mouth, and after a second his lungs start to burn. 

Taliesin’s thumb wipes at his tears before saying, “Such a pretty girl. You can really take my cock so well. It’s really a shame that Liam was keeping you from us for so long, Samantha.” Sam feels his cock twitch at that, moving against the inside of the dress and drawing out another muffled cry from him. “Are you close to coming again, dear?” 

Another failing try for air. He’s still soft underneath his dress. Pleasure is vibrating through him, and he feels great like this, but he isn’t close again. He slowly shakes his head at the man standing over him, looking up at him with half-closed eyes.

“Do you want me to keep fucking your throat like a good girl or do you want me to take the rest of my turn ruining your pussy?”

Sam makes some kind of miserable sound, shifting from knee to knee trying to get some form of contact on his soft and over-sensitive dick. Taliesin pulls out then, resting the head of his cock against Sam’s lips, looking down at him and waiting for an answer. 

Sam thinks about it for a second. He wonders how Taliesin would want to fuck him, but he’s also consumed by the thought of Taliesin cumming on his face — or even down his throat if Liam will let him do that — mixing his seed with Travis’ drying seed on his face. 

“Would you rather fuck my pussy, Mr. Jaffe?”

“Hmmm, I think that’s your choice, dear. Or would you rather have your Daddy decide for you?”

Sam groans out for his Daddy, and behind him, Liam’s voice chimes in. “My little princess still doesn’t sound wrecked.”

Liam’s thumb moves so it’s rubbing against the outline of his jaw, as Taliesin pushes his cock back into his mouth. The salty taste of precum spreads across his tongue again as he pushes back down his throat. 

The fast and rough pace continues, and Sam is absolutely writhing underneath him. It feels so good and he needs more. He wants to feel something against his already overstimulated cock, painfully pushing and failing to get hard again. He doesn’t touch himself — he could, but he hasn’t been told he can — and so his hands stay firmly planted on his thighs. 

Taliesin is starting to breathe heavily above him, the movement of his hips starting to become more and more irregular, as he gets close. Liam’s thumb is still rubbing against Sam’s jaw. Sam just needs more, his hips are still trying to find a steady form of contact with the dress and forcing the plug inside him to press in at  _ just  _ the right angle, when Liam says, “If you wanted Taliesin to touch your clit you should have said so.”

Sam whines, tears forming in his eyes again as Taliesin’s brutal pace becomes more and more sporadic, the taste of precum making itself more and more known on his tongue. 

“Can I cum down her throat, Liam?”

There is a soft growl behind him, and Liam roughly says, “Not inside her Taliesin, that’s the one rule, and unlike some of the other people here, I don’t think you’d enjoy me bending you over my knee.” Taliesin makes a noise of agreement. “You can cum on her face.”

Taliesin pulls out completely, and looks down at Sam expectantly. “Make me cum, darling.”

Sam reaches up with one of his hands, wrapping it around Taliesin’s member and starting to jerk him off. Taliesin’s hips buck into his hand, and Sam has a split second to close his eyes before cum is spreading across his face once again. 

He licks his lips, tasting Taliesin there before he’s manhandled into Liam’s lap. The older man settles him against him, one hand resting on his stomach and the other rubbing two fingers through the cum on his face and pushing it into his mouth, a repeat of what he did when Travis came on his face not long beforehand. Sam hums around his fingers, rocking into the solid line of Liam’s dick against his backside. 

Taliesin starts to step back toward the rest of the gang when Liam says, “You’re the only one so far that hasn’t gotten to play with her pretty little clit.” Sam whines around Liam’s fingers, “Do you want a turn?”

Sam watches as Taliesin steps back towards them, standing between Liam’s spread knees and flipping his dress up. Sam isn’t hard, his cock struggling to get there after cumming twice already so close together, but Taliesin rubs against its small length anyway. 

It’s a lot. It’s Taliesin’s steady grip running along his soft cock, silent and watching. It’s painful and pleasant. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. 

“You’re right, Liam,” he whispers after a second. “This little thing is worthless for anything more than her own pleasure. How does she even fuck anyone with this pathetic thing?”

Liam’s laugh vibrates through him as he rocks in Taliesin’s hand and down onto the solidness in Liam’s lap. “Me and Q have a fairly large collection of hollow dildos at this point. And as talented as her mouth and fingers are, sometimes we need to be fucked by our little lady.”

“Will she be able to cum again tonight?”

Liam hums. “She can and she will. My little princess isn’t done tonight until she cums around my cock.”

Their soft conversation continues for another moment, the two of them talking like Sam isn’t right there between them. Like Taliesin’s fingers aren’t tracing along the line of his soft cock and like he isn’t rocking in between them searching for pleasure. 

He doesn’t realize that the two of them have finished their conversation until Taliesin’s fingers pull away and Liam whispers into his ear, “Who do you want to fuck you next? Or do you want to pause for a moment?”

“Ashley.”

Liam hums, and his fingers briefly trace over the curve of Sam’s dick before settling on his stomach and saying, “Well Ms. Johnson, how do you want to fuck my girlfriend?”

Ashley pushes herself up off the couch, quickly giving Laura a kiss as she does. She looks Sam over, he must be something of a sight — the way he’s spread across Liam’s lap, still idly rocking back into the solidness of his erection, and his worthless, small, still-soft cock on display for his entire family — because she licks her lips. 

“Hands and knees, Samantha.” Her voice is rough and demanding, and Sam wants nothing more than to make her growl while pressed closer to him. To feel it vibrate through his chest, her commanding him to be better, telling him that’s he not good enough for her. 

Sam is pretty sure he’d die if Ashley was mean to him. 

Sam scrambles off of Liam’s lap, falling onto his knees on the couch, bracing himself on his forearms and spreading his legs just enough to make room for Ashley in between. Liam moves with him. This time, instead of moving back toward the rest of the gang watching the scene unfold, he moves so he’s sitting down in front of Sam, his back against the L portion of the couch, still watching Sam with his heavy gaze. He’s far enough away that Sam can’t touch him without losing his balance but close enough for Sam to see him watching. And Sam watches as he spreads his legs just enough that he can see the curve of Liam’s dick where it’s hard in his jeans and can easily watch as Liam’s hand cups himself over the fabric. 

The thought of being fucked by Ashley while sucking Liam off crosses his mind, but as soon as Ashley’s hands find his ass, flipping his skirt up again as she does, any thoughts other than  _ Ashley Johnson is going to fuck me _ leave his mind pretty quickly.

Her nails run across his ass before she leans into him, the solidness of her strap-on pressing into the cheek of his ass, and her fingers settle on his plug. She twists it first, before moving it in and out a few times. Sam whines as it finds just the right angle, his elbows already starting to feel weak. Before long, he’s pushing back against her movements and begging for more. 

He can hear the smile in her voice when she says, “Liam wasn’t lying when he said that you were needy, huh? Is this not enough for you?” The plug pushes into him again, and Sam’s elbows give out, his face colliding with the fabric of the couch. Sam is shaking as the plug continues to move in and out of him, he’s making high pitched sounds of pleasure that unwillingly escape his mouth as he begs for more. 

Someone on the other side of the room laughs, then one of the other girls — Laura, he thinks — says, “She can’t wait to take your cock, Ash.”

He wills his brain to form words, it takes him another moment of breathing into the cushion of the couch, before he finds enough of his brainpower so he can mutter out, “Fuck me, Ms. Johnson.”

Ashley tsks and her nails dig into his ass again, it stings and is grounding at the same time, and her voice slams the breath out of him. “You should be more polite, brat.”

He was right, Ashley Johnson being mean to him is fantastic. He wonders what would happen to him if she was even meaner because he’s pretty sure he’s already ascended to another plane of existence.

“ _ Please,  _ Ms. Johnson, fuck me.” She twists the plug again, seemingly thinking about whether or not she should comply. She seems to be content making him squirm underneath her hand, twisting and pushing the plug. He doesn’t know how much time passes like that, he can’t really think past thoughts of pure pleasure, writhing beneath her and begging and pleading for more. 

After some time, she reaches down and rolls her fingers over his pathetically small cock. Even with how he’s currently positioned on his knees, the length of his cock isn’t really enough for it to hang all that much between his legs. Her thumb rubs against the head and he feels himself starting to get hard again beneath her touch. 

“Oh.” She seems surprised, like she wasn’t expecting Sam to be able to get hard again. “You’re getting excited. Does the thought of my cock being buried deep in your cunt turn you on, Samantha?”

“Yes, Ms. Johnson.” Her breath stutters at the breathiness of his. “I know you’re going to fuck me  _ really _ good and make me feel even better.” He can hear Liam’s groan as the words leave his mouth. He looks up just enough to see Liam, his jeans now unzipped. His fingers are laced behind his head and he’s not touching himself, but is still clearly enjoying the show playing out in front of him. 

Ashley’s nails dig into Sam’s ass one more time and then the plug is pulled unceremoniously free. There’s the sound of the lube bottle snapping open again and the chilly touch of lube being directly poured on to his asshole.

It’s quickly after that he feels the head of Ashley’s piece being pushed into him. It’s a nice stretch as she wastes little time before starting to push in further. Sam lets out a silent scream as she pushes deeper and deeper into him. His mouth keeps opening trying — and failing — to form words, sounds anything. Her piece is longer than Marisha’s, but not nearly as girthy. 

She doesn’t hesitate, just pushes in until her hips are flush with the curve of his ass and she's bent over him with one hand still firmly wrapped around his barely-there cock. Sam still hasn’t found his voice yet, just digging his fingers into the couch, his mouth fallen open with pleasure. 

She’s still for a moment, letting him adjust to being so full again before her hips move, snapping forward fast and without hesitation.

“Look at you, such a pretty girl.” Ashley’s nails are digging into his hips as her pace starts to speed up. He was wrong, Ashley being mean to him isn’t what’s killing him, it’s her soft firm words of praise that are the final blow. Sam lets out a cry as she finds just the right spot, snapping her hips to continue finding it. “There you go, Samantha. You can take it.”

Her fingers continue rubbing across his cock in pace with her hips and his thoughts are only a mantra of,  _ ‘You’re being fucked by Ashley Johnson and she thinks you're  _ ** _actually _ ** _ pretty’.  _

Sam whines, bucking his hips back into hers and his cock down into her palm. Sam is trying to find anything in this moment. Something witty to snap back at her, something funny to make the others laugh. But he has nothing. Just pathetic sounds echoing from his mouth, muffled by the couch as he rocks into her, looking for anything she will give him. The blonde hums above him, with the words, “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this lovely lady all to yourself, Lemur. I can’t believe how well she’s taking me.”

Liam hums and Sam looks up at him. The older man flashes him a smile, his hand rubbing lightly over his still-covered dick as he watches. “We’ve trained Sammy very well. She knows that she can’t make me or Q cum with that little tiny thing between her legs, so she learned to pleasure us in different ways.”

Ashley’s hips snap forward again and Sam cries out, his face pressing back into the couch and his knuckles going even whiter where they’re gripping the cushions. 

“What other talents does she have?” The pace of her hips doesn’t slow, she continues to pound against his prostate, drawing increasingly louder and more interesting sounds out of him. 

“Well, you saw how well she took Taliesin down her throat.” Ashley hums in agreement. “She’ll let you fuck her throat until she’s hoarse. Doesn’t matter how big or small, she’ll take it like a champ. Damn talented with her tongue too.” Ashley rubs along his cock, and Sam is loud and squirming and wanting more and anything Ashley can give him. “If you get her some proper equipment for between her legs, she’s not bad at giving it to you either.”

Ashley’s thumb rolls lazily against the head of his cock, and a bead of precum escapes from it. He whines again, he wants… he needs… 

“Ashley, Ash, please. More,” 

“What do you want, dear?” Her hips snap forward, and her thumb rubs along the tiny length of him. “I can’t give you more until you tell me with your words, pretty girl.”

Sam is normally a man of many words. Someone who’s always ready with a dozen quirky comebacks and another dozen dumb jokes perfect for any moment. But right now, his normally quick brain is pudding in his skull and trying to think further than  _ ‘fuck me’  _ and _ ‘more’  _ is incredibly hard. 

He takes a breath, then another. Each one is matched by a snap of Ashley’s hips as she moans how pretty he is. He takes another breath and finds some semblance of brainpower to answer her. 

“Ms. Johnson,” his voice muffled by the couch and his fingers still holding on white-knuckled, “Use your johnson and fuck me harder.” 

He can hear both Ashley and Liam’s soft growls sandwiching him in. It’s delightful. 

“Clearly,” Ashley’s voice is rough as her already-fast pace speeds up — it’s ruthless and he’s reveling in it — “If you can still make jokes, I’m not fucking you well enough.”

Sam whines and Ashley’s hand pulls away from his cock, firmly grasping his hips and picking up speed, starting to pound into his g-spot at a brutal pace. 

As her nails dig into his hips, she whispers, “There you go, darling. Let me fuck your cunt,” and her words knock the wind out of him. Not that he had any wind left in him to begin with. 

As his knees give out he sinks down into the couch; and she follows him down, using the new position to her full advantage, resting one hand in the center of his back for leverage to continue her brutal in and out pace. His legs are squirming for leverage, moving beneath her and trying to push himself back up. His whining and kicking and moaning and everything just feels so  _ good _ . 

He just needs a little bit more. He starts to move his hips enough to get some kind of friction against himself and he’s so close to falling over the edge for the third time, and… and Ashley is gone. 

He whines pathetically at her loss. He wants more, he wants to cum for her, make her cum, like the  _ good girl  _ he is _ .  _ Instead, in a deep growl, she commands, “On your back. Flip.” 

He scrambles to comply and as soon as he’s on his back, she’s straddling his face. “Liam said you’re good with your tongue. Let’s see just how good you really are.”

He’s given a second to let the words sink into his brain before she lowers herself onto his mouth. Immediately, the taste of her floods his mouth. Sam groans as she starts to grind down against his face, he lets his tongue do the work that she’s not doing with her hips and by the noises she’s making above him, he guesses he’s doing more than an adequate job. He moves his tongue, lapping at her folds and across her clit in time to how she moves. 

Above him she’s making a lot of pretty sounds, babbling out his name and how much of a  _ good girl _ he is, and how good his mouth is at this. Her words are almost more of a drug to him than her taste. He presses his mouth against her, fucking his tongue in and out of her cunt and tracing circles around her clit.

She’s rocking against his mouth, breath stuttering and the steady stream of dirty talk coming out of her mouth is starting to falter as her voice gets more and more shaky. She lets out an uneven breath and a deep moan as Sam’s tongue circles around her clit. 

Liam’s voice slams into him after a moment. “Isn’t she just the best girl? Of course, she has room for improvement in so many places, but her tongue. God, that’s one of her best features by far.”

Ashley stutters out words of agreement, as Sam whines against her. It’s not long after that, that Ashley clenches down on his tongue and falls off of his face and into his chest, panting with exertion. Her voice is thick with pleasure as she says, “Damn, Liam. You should learn to share more often. She’s fuckin’ talented with her mouth.”

Liam laughs and Sam leans his head back, looking to his husband and catching a glimpse of his hand shoved down his his pants, not moving, but gripping himself firmly. Sam groans at the sight, deep and loud and then he is suddenly  _ very aware _ of the fact that he’s still very hard. His tiny member is perking up — well, it isn’t actually in the least bit perky, failing miserably in making it look like there’s a cock under there, rubbing against the rough fabric. 

“Are you going to cum again, Princess?” Liam’s deep sandpaper voice washes through him, and he shivers with pleasure. From on top of him, Ashley reaches behind her and starts palming at the barely-there bump of his member, hard below the layers of the dress. He arches up into her hand and the sound that escapes his mouth is just as pitiful as his dick. 

“You sure sound like you’re close to cumming again.” Ashley’s voice rings through him like a shot, and then her hand pulls away as she leans down into a kiss, whispering into his mouth, “I think you should be a good girl and wait for your Daddy to cum again.”

Another kiss, this time it’s a blink-and-you-miss-it press against his lips, then Liam’s voice fills his ears. 

“Hi pretty girl.” The words rush through him as he tries to push himself up to sitting. When he succeeds he turns towards his husband, emotions slamming through his chest. He sees the older man with his jeans unbuttoned, looking at him with a soft smile on his face, and happiness radiating off of him. 

Sometimes it amazes Sam how Liam can give him so many feelings. How just a smile and simple words can push a warm feeling into him and hold him down in this headspace. He reaches for him, and Liam comes to him. Liam folds him against his chest and whispers into his now-messy hair soft words of encouragement. Sam can feel the tears starting to form in his eyes and Liam asks, “Are you okay, darling? We don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.”

The thing is, Sam knows that he can tap out and there won’t be any shame in it. He knows Liam would draw him a nice bath and climb in behind him as the rest of their family took turns showering in the guest bathroom. But really, he wants the reward that’s at the end of this tunnel. He wants to keep hearing the humiliating words from these people that he trusts about his undersized cock, and he wants to keep hearing about how good he is despite it.

He shakes his head. No, he wants to keep going. 

“Princess, you remember that we can stop at any time? Just say the word and we stop.” Liam’s voice is soft and warming and it’s the perfect reminder of why he trusts Liam to hold him through these types of games. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. That’s good.” There is silence for a moment, Sam’s just taking slow breaths against Liam’s chest as his hands rub slow circles along his back. After a moment, Liam presses a small kiss into his forehead, before calmly asking, “Who do you want to fuck you next?”

Sam looks over towards the rest of this little found family. He’s almost done. Two more people. Two more of his family and then Liam. The choice between Matt and Laura is hard. He bites his lip and mentally plays eeny, meeny, miny, mo to make the choice between them. His mental finger lands on Laura and he turns back to Liam, pressing his face back into the fabric of his soft red shirt and says, “Laura.”

There’s silence for another moment, then Laura’s hand is on his back. It’s a light touch, slowly tracing along the curve of his shoulder. Her voice is just as light as her touch when she speaks, “Hi, Sammy.”

It’s a delicate voice that washes over him like a gentle wave. He smiles into the fabric of Liam’s shirt and whispers back, “Hello, Ms. Bailey.” 

Laura’s fingers trace along the edges of the dress, over his shoulders and lightly over the gems of his collar, before her fingers settle on the buttons on the back of the dress. “Can we undress her?” 

Liam hums, his fingers moving along his back and Sam feels him nod into his hair. Together their fingers start pulling at the buttons one by one. From experience — both taking off and being taken out of dresses — Sam knows that this can be a fast process. The way the two of them work together isn’t. Laura starts at the top and Liam at the bottom. It’s drawn out much more than it needs to be and Sam shines under their attention. 

Their fingers nimbly pull at buttons one by one until they meet in the center of his back. Liam reaches down and pulls at the skirt of the dress, slowly working it over his head. The dress gets pulled up off of him and there are two sets of fingers on him again. Liam’s fingers quickly settle on his hip, thumbs rubbing across the lace of the garter belt that is still firmly holding his thigh-highs in place. 

Laura’s hands, however, explore the new-to-her skin in front of her. She traces along his spine, then across the lace of the bra. Her fingers find their way down to Liam’s, easily tracing over the round of Sam’s ass, then over the frills of his thigh-highs. 

The juxtaposition of Laura’s light touches, the way that she is so softly exploring the skin that Liam is presenting to her, is so different from how the rest of the night has been. The rest of the night has been hardness, cold touches of faux-strangers using him however they see fit. He’s sure that she’ll get to that point of roughness soon, but for now, her light-as-a-feather touches are enough to keep his now fully exposed cock as hard as it was left by Ashley. 

Laura presses her chest to his back and it kinda surprises him that she’s still dressed. Everyone else was already fully bare when they started with him, their skin pressing into his dress and getting straight to the point. The fabric of her shirt rubs across his back and her hand grabs at his chest, and he only has a moment to think about how her shirt feels nice against his back before she squeezes his breasts and his brain stops thinking about it. 

At first, it’s just soft squeezes that leave him shaking, then she’s pushing her finger underneath the padding of the bra and rolling his nipples between two fingers. Her breath is hot against his neck where she is purring in tune to the sounds that she’s drawing from him. 

Her lips find his skin, lazily sucking on his shoulder. Her teeth press into the muscle and as she moves her head, her cheek pushes into the collar.

“She’s very pretty, Liam.” Her voice rolls off her tongue like honey, slow and heavy and it pulls a moan and shiver from him. 

“She’s a very pretty girl, isn’t she?” Sam can feel the tears starting to build up in his eyes again, he squeezes them shut and falls forward, faceplanting back into Liam’s shirt. At that, one of the older man’s hands pushes past Laura and weaves his fingers into his curls. “What’s the matter, Princess?”

Sam opens his mouth and instead of words, he chokes out a sob. Both Laura and Liam’s hands flutter across his skin, and then Liam has his cheeks in his palms, looking him in the eye as Laura rubs circles along his back. 

“Sam?” Liam’s eyes are filled with worry, and Sam shakes his head, pushing out of Liam’s grasp into a kiss. 

“I love you,” is all he whispers into it. Laura’s palms are still a soothing touch along his back, and Liam’s hands have resettled on his waist, letting Sam momentarily guide the moment. 

“Did we do something wrong, Sammy?” Laura’s voice says into his ear and he leans his head backwards, pulling away from Liam and looking for her lips. He doesn’t find them, so settles for pressing a kiss to the skin he does find. 

“I’m…” he doesn’t know how to explain it. He’s not pretty. He’s an average-looking man who’s tall and lanky, his dick is an inch or two below average and the size he’s lacking below his belt has made its way to his mouth. With his clothes on, a fluffy dress covering up most of his skin and hiding the imperfections it’s easier to pretend. 

It’s easier to let the words that he’s pretty and he’s gorgeous wash over him and drown him in pleasure. 

But, almost completely naked, in nothing but thigh-highs and a bra, it’s harder. 

He has two very pretty people sandwiching him in and pressing words into his skin that he should be showering them with, and it’s a lot.

“I’m not pretty,” he whispers finally. 

“Oh, Sam.” Laura’s voice is sad and that’s not what he wants. The panic of ruining the moment must show in his eyes because Liam grabs his face again, his thumb tracing along the edge of his jaw. 

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, there’s a memory that’s the better part of fifteen years old, long before they started playing this game, and from long before life was busy with life and kids and Dungeons and Dragons, of Liam kissing him while pressed together in bed between their two wives. 

_ “One day,”  _ his memory echoes,  _ “I’m going to get you to realize how goddamn attractive you are.” _

_ “Maybe you three don’t have any taste,”  _ he replied easily, and Amy slapped him lightly on the arm. 

_ “I have plenty of taste, thank you very much,”  _ she said through a laugh.)

“One day,” present Liam says with a kiss to his lips, “You’re actually going to realize that I mean every word that I say to you.”

Sam shakes his head and then Laura whispers, “Let us show you how pretty you are, Sammy.”

Sam lets out a shaky breath, then both of their mouths are on him. Laura is mouthing at his shoulder, and Liam’s mouth finds his lips again. Their fingers flutter across his skin and Sam is sobbing into Liam’s chest. 

“I don’t think you give her enough attention, Liam.” Laura’s words ring through him and Sam’s fingers dig into Liam’s back, holding on to him like his life depends on it. 

“I’m not sure Sammy will never truly have enough attention to be satisfied. But you’re right,” a kiss to the curve of his ear, “She deserves much more attention than she gets.”

“Mmm, well I think we should fix that.” Her words melt into him and paired with the snapping open of a bottle of lube, Sam feels warm. It’s hard for him to explain. It’s bliss and happiness and mind numbingly peaceful after what the rest of the night has been. Her chilly-to-the-touch fingers rub across his hole, drawing a whine out of him. He tries to move his hips back into her fingers, and his husband’s hands hold him steady. 

“Let us take care of you, Princess.” Liam’s voice is barely a whisper, and so full of love. He nods into his chest, stilling under their grip. Laura’s fingers continue to circle around his asshole, spreading lube as she does.

“Your little princess is so wet for using.” Liam’s hands down move from his hips, mingling with Laura’s and Sam whimpers.

“She is. She’s very good like that. Always ready to take a good dicking to her cunt.” Sam doesn’t have words, just quiet sobs of pleasure as Liam spreads his cheeks and Laura’s fingers push into him. He already feels so open. He’s taken three dicks, one of which was Travis’ monstrous member, but Laura still fingers him thoroughly. 

She drags her fingers in and out of him, slick with lube and a constant stream of praise escaping from her mouth and Liam’s. 

She has three of her fingers in him, slowly dragging in and out in time with his moans. The slow and lazy pace drags on and so do their words. 

“She’s very good at taking my fingers.” Laura mouths into his skin. Liam’s hand lets go of his ass, and fingers circle around where his asshole is stretched around Laura’s fingers. 

“I bet she could take my fingers too and still be begging for more.” Sam groans, deep and pants into Liam’s chest letting out a desperate  _ please. _

Liam chuckles and his fingers pull away. He hears the lube click open again, then Liam’s fingers are back with Laura’s. Sam lets out a breath as Liam circles around her fingers. 

Liam has nice hands — nice fingers. That was one of the first things he learned about Liam. A firm, unwavering handshake with rough fingers against his palm. Later he would come to learn just how talented those fingers are at taking him apart. 

Right now though, Liam pushes a single finger in along with Laura’s and Sam bites down on Liam’s shirt. His finger being added to the mix doesn’t hurt, it’s quite the opposite really. His mind whites out and pleasure crashes through him. It’s two sets of hands moving together, but not in time. They push at each other, failing miserably to find a rhythm.

“Liam, you’re _really bad_ at this,” Laura growls at Liam and a second later another one of Liam’s fingers presses into him, drawing another moan from Sam.

“I don’t know. My Princess seems to like it.” His fingers are slowly moving in and out of Sam, Liam smiling at the sounds that he’s making.

Laura laughs at him, and her fingers speed up, clashing hard with the soft movement of Liam’s fingers. “I’m pretty sure that Sammy would like anything that you do for him.” 

Liam makes a noise of agreement before his fingers start speeding up — and Laura starts slowing down. Sam isn’t sure if them not moving in sync is better or worse than it would be otherwise. 

They continue like that for what feels like an eternity, switching between who’s moving fast and who’s moving slow every so often and Sam feels fantastic. Rocking back into their hands every so often and letting out pretty sounds as they move and continuously shower him in praise. 

It’s Laura’s hand that pulls away first, with a gentle push to his back. “Lay down, Lemur. I wanna fuck your girlfriend.” 

Sam whines as she pulls away from him, and Liam moves so he’s laying down with Sam on top of him. Sam lets his face fall into Liam’s neck and takes another couple of deep breaths as both of Liam’s hands start to explore across his body. Rubbing circles across his back, then his hips, combing his fingers through his hair. 

A moment later, Laura’s hand rests on the small of his back. “Are you ready, Sammy?” He nods against Liam, and she starts to push in. The head of her piece pops into him, and Laura whispers, “That’s it, you can take it.”

Sam groans and bites out, “More.”

Both of them laugh and Taliesin says from the other side of the room, “Such a needy girl. Doesn’t know how to wait for good things.”

“She’s gotten better at waiting over the years.” At that, Sam tries to push back and get Laura to push into him further, but Liam’s steady hands hold him in place. Liam growls into his hair, “Don’t make me a liar, Sammy.”

Sam lets out a whine and Laura starts to push in further. It’s breathtakingly slow as she pushes inch by inch into him. Her piece has a nice girth and by the time that she bottoms out it’s a nice length too. She holds her place bottomed-out for a moment, rubbing along his back and leaving slow nail trails that are probably going to be a pretty shade of red in the morning. 

Then she starts moving. Slow at first, dragging her strap-on almost all the way out, then pushing it slowly back in until Sam is full again. She continues rocking at her slow pace for another moment, then two, then Sam is crying out again for more.

“Laura, please!”

“I can’t give you what you want until you use your words, darling.” Sam shakes as just a hint of Vex’s demanding voice rolls from her tongue.

“I want you… Please, go — move.” 

She laughs, bending down over him, pressing her bare chest against his back before whispering, “I am moving, Sammy.”

The sound that escapes from Sam’s mouth at that shocks him a bit. It’s needy and pathetic. He sounds like a toddler who’s been told no to getting a new toy. 

“Harder.” And before she can correct him for his improper manners, he wails out, “Harder, please, Ms. Bailey.”

He can hear the smile in her voice as she says, “Well then, pretty girl, I think I can do that since you asked so nicely.” 

Her hips speed up and start moving with a purpose now. With every sharp movement of her hips she draws out another panting breath from Sam. Beneath him, Liam is still rubbing circles into his hip, the denim of his jeans rough against his exposed cock. He can both feel and hear himself drawing closer to falling over the edge for the third time. He whimpers into Liam, rocking down against the rough fabric just to feel something against his cock. 

But, the second he moves his hips down trying just to get the tiniest amount of friction against his member, a sharp slap rings out against his ass, echoing through the room. It’s Laura whose hand slams down on the meat of his ass, her hips never faltering. 

“You don’t want to ruin your Daddy’s pants, now do you?” Her growl runs down his spine and he shakes his head. “Good girl,” she whispers in a soft voice, that does as much to him as her growl.

“Hmmm. I think down the road, we should do this again, Sammy.” Her hips start to slow, and he isn’t sure that he wants her to be done with him yet, “Maybe next time, we can strap you into one of those fancy hollow dildos, and your Daddy can sit on your cock while I fuck you.”

Liam’s fingers are moving then, circling around the skin where it’s stretched around Laura’s dick. “Maybe we can see if she can take both of our cocks in her tight little cunt.”

At that Sam whines, long and drawn out and Laura’s hips stop buried deep in him. Her fingers join Liam’s circling the skin tightly gripping her, and she whispers back, “That’s a fantastic idea, Liam.”

“I have those every now and again.” Laura’s hips snap in and out one more time, then she’s pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and pulling out. 

“You’ve done such a good job, Sammy.” She presses another kiss to the back of his neck, just above where the collar is resting, and he whines for her to continue. 

She softly laughs before whispering into his neck, “You’re a very pretty girl, Sammy, and you did a fantastic job taking my dick, but I think if I keep going you're going to cum on your Daddy’s lap, and we don’t want that, now do we?”

Sam groans and Laura presses another kiss to his skin, this time between his shoulder blades. “I love you, pretty girl and I promise we’ll get to spend another night together soon. But I think Matty deserves a turn.”

And then she’s gone. 

Liam presses a kiss to his cheek as he whines about the loss of contact, “You’re almost done, Sammy. Just Matty and me left.”

“Have I been a good girl so far?” And Liam smiles at him, pressing another kiss to his cheek. 

“You’ve been perfect, Princess.” Another kiss, this time to the corner of his mouth. “Do you need a minute or are you ready for Matt now?”

Without hesitation, he answers, “Now.”

Liam presses one more kiss to his lips, then says, “Okay, Kitty.” He pulls away then, sitting up and leaving Sam sitting alone and almost naked on the couch. He watches as a shirtless Matt Mercer, with his pants unbuttoned, walks up next to Liam.

With a wicked grin on his face, Liam turns to Matt and says, “How do you want to do this?” 

Everyone in the room groans. 

Matt takes another step forward, pulling Sam to his feet as he does and he wonders what Matt sees that has blown his pupils so thoroughly, black eating away at the blue. Sam is standing there in a bra with knee highs and a slightly askew wig. He’s covered in other people’s cum, and his legs are slick and shiny with lube. He looks down at himself just to avoid Matt’s intense gaze. 

(Looking down isn’t much better. He can see his tiny member, standing proud and barely there. And he really doesn’t want to think about his dick being a disappointment to  _ Matthew Mercer _ .)

Matt lifts his head back up and licks his lips before saying, “Such a pretty girl. How are you, darling?”

Sam shakes with anticipation as he whispers back, “I’m good, Mr. Mercer.”

Matt rests his hand on his chin, guiding him into a kiss. “Are you ready for me to fuck your little pussy?”

Sam nods and lets Matt press another soft kiss to his lips. “How  _ do _ you want to fuck, Mr. Mercer?”

Matt growls into his mouth and says, “Rough, darling. I’m going to bend you over and take you as I please.”

Sam licks his lips. “That doesn’t seem to be what you’re doing now.”

Matt grumbles, “Smart ass,” and then he’s being moved again until he’s bent over, face down over the arm of the couch. 

Unlike Laura, Matt doesn’t take his time. There is the snap of the bottle again, then the chill touch of it being rubbed across his hole, then Matt is pushing into him. 

Positioned like this, his toes curl against the carpet and his fingers dig into the couch as Matt doesn’t hesitate. He takes full advantage of how open Sam already, is pushing into him with one swift stroke. 

“Hmm,” he whispers as he bottoms out, Sam making shocked and pleased noises below him. “Your pussy feels so good, Sammy. I’m glad Liam decided to share his pretty little girlfriend with us.”

He holds for a second buried hilt-deep in him, a steady stream of dirty talk escaping from his mouth. After a brief moment, he starts to move. Slowly dragging out until just the head is still inside, then slamming back into him. 

“There you go. You take my dick so well, pretty girl.” Matt’s hands are firm on his waist, stopping him from even thinking about moving his hips down to get friction or up to meet his movements. 

Matt is making pretty noises above him as he pushes in and out of him at a fast pace, holding him down, and a flood of praise and words about just how pretty Sam is are tumbling out of his mouth. 

Then Matt bends over him, chest to his back and whispers into his ear, “Who has the best dick, Sammy? You’ve been passed around by almost everyone. Whose cock did you like in you the best?”

Sam feels his cheeks turn bright red thinking about it. He still feels spacey — like Matt’s fingers digging into his hip and the promise of Liam cumming in him is the only thing still holding him together. He lets Matt’s words sink in, trying to find something to say that isn’t begging for more. 

“Travis,” he finds escaping from his lips eventually. 

“Oh?” He hears from across the room. It’s Laura he thinks, and then Matt’s voice is back in his head. 

“Did you like being filled up by his monster cock?” When Sam nods against the couch, Matt continues, “Did you know Travis hasn’t been fucked yet? He wants to be, and I think that the pathetic little thing between your legs is the perfect place to start for him.”

Sam chokes out a sound that might have been meant to be shocked but sounds closer to pleasure. He turns his head and he sees Travis, still shirtless, and red in the face — his mind suddenly fills in the image of Travis underneath him, taking his tiny little dick like a champ. 

Sam sobs out Travis’ name again, then quickly followed by Matt’s as he snaps his hips in just the right way to hit his g-spot. 

“The real challenge,” Liam’s voice fills in from somewhere, “is making sure Sammy doesn’t cum the second she gets inside you. We’ve learned quickly that the best way to put a cock ring on her, so she can fuck you properly without shooting off like a rocket in the first few seconds.”

“Oh? But at least you can make up for it with that libido, huh Sammy.” Sam hears a noise fall from his mouth that might be a yes before he realizes he said anything. There’s another second of silence, the only sound in the room Matt moving in and out of him at a rapid pace, before he says “I bet you, you couldn’t even reach Travis’ prostate with that tiny thing,”

Matt’s hand wraps around him, finger pulling along his cock for a second, “Maybe if your Daddy is nice, he’ll let you fuck Travis then let him fuck you again.”

Sam cries out a drawn-out, “Please,” watching as Travis squirms under the indirect words of pleasure. 

Matt grunts as he continues to move in him, it’s only a couple more pushes before Matt pulls completely out and he feels the warm stream of cum spread across his ass. 

Then — then he hears Liam’s deep grunt of disapproval. He looks in the direction of the sound and he sees Liam, now fully naked, sitting in the L portion of the couch again. His hand is wrapped around his member, just lazily holding himself as he watches Matt and Sam together. 

He drops his head into the couch so he doesn’t have to look at Liam’s disappointed glare, he hears Liam grunt again before shifting, then Matt letting out a sharp moan. 

Sam looks behind him and is treated to the sight of Liam with his hand fisted into Matt’s locks and a sharp look in his eyes. 

“Now, Matty. I didn’t say you could cum on my darlings little pussy now did I?” Liam’s voice is sharp, and hard in the air. “Why don’t you clean up the mess you made.” 

Then Matt’s mouth is on him. His tongue is lapping at the cum spread across his skin, and Sam’s vision goes white. His tongue whips long strips across his ass, and Sam writhes underneath him. His legs kick against the floor and his fingers grab for leverage. 

“How does that feel, Princess?” 

Sam cries out, and he feels Liam’s palm rest between his shoulder blades, “Does our illustrious DM have a nice tongue?”

“Yes.” 

“Hmm, that’s good.” Matt’s tongue pushes into him, and he whimpers. “Are you almost ready to take my cock?”

Breathily, Sam says, “Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s good. But I think that I need to spank you first.” Matt’s fingers dig into the cheeks of his ass, and his tongue is still circling him, and combined with Liam’s words, he lets out another deep moan. “Oh, baby, do you like the idea of being bent over my knee?”

Sam nods jerkily against the couch. Then Liam’s hand pulls away and Sam looks back over his shoulder to watch as Liam wraps his fingers back in Matt’s long hair, pulling him up off of him. 

“You did a good job cleaning her up, Matty.” Liam pulls him into a kiss before he lets go of Matt’s hair and pushes him away, back toward the rest of their family. Then Liam’s hands settle back on Sam’s hips before whispering, “Up.”

Sam pushes himself up to his feet, standing in front of Liam. His finger pushes into the hair of the wig and he starts taking out the bobby pins one by one. Sam makes a noise of protest and Liam just whispers, “It’s okay, Princess. I love you just the same without the wig.”

Liam pulls the pins from Sam’s hair, softly running his fingers through his curls before guiding him down over his lap. He rubs his palms over the curve of his ass giving Sam a moment to prepare. 

“Can you count for me, Sam?” he whispers and Sam nods. The first slap of his palm rings out, as Sam croaking out a  _ one. _ It stings, Sam had forgotten how much he enjoys the sensation of Liam’s palm roughly hitting the meat of his backside.

Then another and another and another. 

Five to one cheek, five to the second. A pause, Liam’s rough fingers stroking across his ass. Five more to the first, five more to the second. 

By the time that Sam’s husky voice whispers out a twenty, his backside is sore and stinging and he feels pleasantly. Liam’s fingers rub softly against his back, soothing after the hard touches he’s just given him. 

“Such a good girl. Look at how good you did for me.” The praise washes over him, and Liam continues on, “Are you ready for me to fuck your tight little cunt now?”

Sam licks his lips and smiles as Liam flips him back onto his back. “Please, Daddy?”

Liam smiles down at him and Sam gets to watch as Liam kneels between his legs, squirting lube on his hand before rubbing it along the length of his dick. 

“Look at you.” His eyes are soft, his voice full of love and Sam gets the distinct feeling that this isn’t part of the game. “I wish you could see how pretty you are right now.”

Sam feels his cheeks turn red and Liam leans down over him, pressing kisses into whatever skin he can reach. Soft kisses land along his jaw and down his chest before his breath comes hot against Sam’s cock. His tongue flicks across it briefly as his eyes flick up to watch Sam’s reaction. 

Sam lets out a shaky, “Tease.”

Liam laughs into his thigh before saying, “Not teasing, Sammy. Teasing implies I’m not going to give you what you want.” Liam pulls away and positions him so one of Sam’s legs is resting along his chest, and the head of his cock is resting against him. “Of course I’m going to give you what you want.”

And then Liam pushes into him.

Sam’s hands flutter around Liam’s shoulder, as the older man slowly rocks into him. Liam’s soft smile and soft words as he pushes in to the hilt are — it’s a lot. Sam squeezes his eyes shut, whining out Liam’s name as he slowly rocks into him.

“Oh, Princess. You’re going to look so pretty carrying my baby — our baby.” Sam’s fingers dig into his shoulders and he pulls at Liam until he can find something to kiss. “Radiating happiness, your soft belly filled with something that you and I made, together.”

Liam’s hand moves across his belly, fingers spreading like he’s waiting to feel a baby move inside of him. Sam squeezes his eyes shut again and his husband continues, “You’d be such a good Mama, Sam.  _ You already are _ .” Liam’s hand leaves his belly and moves up across the fabric of his bra, squeezing at his breast. “These would get bigger. You’d be so gorgeous.”

Sam can feel tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes again, his make-up must look dreadful at this point and Liam’s eyes on him like he’s the prettiest thing in the universe is — hard. Liam’s thumb rubs under his eyes, wiping away his tears and he whispers, “Of course, you’re already the prettiest person in the room.”

Sam shakes his head. He’s not. Not in a room that has the likes of Travis and Laura  _ and Ashley Johnson.  _ Liam lets out a soft ‘shhh’ before dropping a kiss to mouth, “Sammy, can you look at me?” He opens his eyes and Liam gives him another smile. “There you go. Look at those pretty eyes.”

He lets out a shaky gasp as Liam’s hips continue to move, soft and firm and he whispers again, “You’re so pretty. I’m lucky that you think that I’m good enough for you.”

Sam shakes his head again. “You’re much more handsome than me.”

Liam chuckles, dropping another kiss on his mouth, and whispers back, “That’s just a matter of opinion, Sam.” 

He starts moving again, this time with more speed and force behind his movements. So much so that Sam almost forgets everyone else is in the room until he hears Taliesin’s voice fill his ears: “I can’t believe how well she can take it. Never would have guessed that.”

Sam cries out, fingers grabbing at Liam’s neck and Liam growls out, “Of course she does. Sammy’s a good girl.”

The words slam into him and he sobs out, “Daddy, can I cum?”

“Not yet, dear. Daddy gets to cum first.” Liam presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then starts moving his hips slower as Sam starts to beg. “Do you want me to fill you right up with my cum, Sammy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispers back into Liam’s kiss.

“Do you like thinking about how I’m going to put a baby in you?” Sam doesn’t need to look at Liam’s face to know that he’s smiling. He can hear it in his voice as his hand moves from his face to rest on his stomach again. 

Sam nods again, at a loss for words. Liam’s hips still again, buried deep in him and he drops another kiss on his face. “Look at you, darling. Does my dick feel so good in you that you forgot how to speak?”

He lets out a sound that might be a yes, and someone — It’s Matt’s voice — on the other side of the couch laughs. 

“I didn’t know your dick was that powerful, O’Brien?” Ashley’s voice fills the air.

“Maybe I’ll have to show you sometime, Johnson.” Liam drops another kiss onto Sam’s face as his hips start moving again. A kiss to his nose, a kiss to his jaw, then finally a kiss to his lips. “Do you want me to cum inside you, Sammy?”

Sam nods, the sound of his nametag jiggling as he moves his head. 

“Words, Sammy. I need to hear my little princess tell me.”

Sam whimpers as Liam’s hips start to slow again. “Daddy?”

“Yes, Sammy?” Sam watches as Liam’s mouth forms a mischievous smile and Sam licks his lips.

“Will you put a baby in me, Daddy?” 

Liam drops another kiss to his mouth, before saying, “Of course, dear.”

With another couple of movements of his hips, Sam feels Liam’s cum shooting inside him. Sam has a few moments to close his eyes and feel the warm liquid spread inside of him before Liam’s hand wraps around his dick. He moves his hand across the length once, then twice before whispering, “Can you come for me, Princess?”

Sam stutters before his cum spread across Liam’s fingers. 

Slowly Liam pulls out, and Sam can feel his seed already starting to leak out onto his thighs. Sam closes his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him for a second before asking, “Daddy?” Liam hums, his thumb softly rubbing across Sam’s lips, leaving the faintest trace of himself in his mouth. “Will you plug me? To make sure that I get pregnant?”

The noise that Liam makes is a deep groan and makes it sound like he’s close to cumming again. There is a pause before he feels the plug being pushed back into him. Sam lets out a contented sigh. 

Liam pulls Sam up so that he’s sitting, but Sam has other ideas, shifting to press against his husband, his face buried in his neck. 

Liam settles his hands around his waist, pulling him close before dropping a kiss into his hair and whispering, “I love you.” Sam hums an agreement and after a second, Liam whispers, “Do you want to go take a bath and get cleaned up?”

Sam is silent for a moment. He feels filthy — and he is. He’s covered, inside and out, in cum in various degrees of wetness, his make-up is bound to be streaky from his tears and he’s also covered in lube. But for now, he just wants to stay like this. 

He hums into Liam’s neck, “Stay with me?”

And he can feel Liam smile into his hair, “Always, Sam. Always.”

(He’ll get cleaned up eventually, dropping into a warm bath with strawberry-scented bubbles and Liam’s fingers combing shampoo through his hair as Sam enjoys being pampered. He’ll eventually let Liam pull him into soft pajamas and Sam will whine some more until Liam replaces his new collar around his neck. Eventually, him and Liam will reappear to their family, who all have already taken turns showering in one of the other bathrooms, and they’ll all fall into a puppy pile together. But for now, he just wants to savor this moment for a little bit longer.)


End file.
